The Invisible World
by Balletdancer5678
Summary: "What if there is other worlds out there besides the ones we know of already?" Riku asked… What if there was one world still out there? That had been missed over all the years, what will happens when darkness strikes? Join three new characters Skye, Zak, and Bret on their adventures as they run into some familiar faces. Oh and let's not forget this new world's name is... Earth.


**Disclaimer: This will be the one and only. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, not any part of it. **

The stars sparkled in the black night sky as Sora, Kairi, and Riku sat on the beach. "What if there is other worlds out there besides the ones we know of already?" Riku asked and turned to look at Sora and Kairi.

"More worlds equals more adventures, I'm in," Sora said as he stretched back putting his hands behind his head, lying down.

"Well, I'm not getting left out," Kairi responded with a laugh. They all paused to look up again to the night sky all pondering the thought.

In another world kids rambled on as their teacher attempted in quieting them down by counting, faintly the seconds they would have to stay after. The bell rung as certain kids got dismissed. A girl with honey brown hair waited outside of the door for the final table to be dismissed. Two guys came out and she turned as she skipped and about ran into another pupil. All this happened as a storm crackled and rattled outside of their school. "Someone seems happy, Skye" the dark-haired one stated.

"Why wouldn't I be Zak?" Skye responded back.

"So, how are you?" Skye asked Bret.

"Fine."

"This storm is so cool, I wish I could go outside," Skye almost whined.

"Are you crazy?" Zak asked just about yelling.

"They're cool to watch." Then the loudest crack thunder sounded so flamboyant the building shaked. The school lights flickered slightly right before they went out. Skye, Zak, and Bret formed a circle back to back.

"Nice storm you have here, Skye."

"Oh, shut up, Zak."

"Sorry to interrupt your little argument but am I the only one that is seeing those… things?" Bret asked the others. Black shadowy figures were popping up from the ground, they danced around with their strange yellow eyes. Skye swung her leg back and kicked one of them as it wobbled off. Soon something began to form in her hand along with Zak's. It was a key.

"What help is a giant key?" Skye asked angrily.

"A giant sword thing?" Zak sounded.

"I don't get anything!" Bret yelled when a wand thing appeared into his hand. "Yes, just what I need, a fairy wand," Bret mumbled. Skye stabbed at one of the figures, another stab, and another until, POOF. It exploded into a pile of black dust. The school doors flew open and wind tunneled in bringing leaves and other debris. The figures kept coming at them and their muscles strained to keep up. Zak was breathing heavily as sweat piled at his brow. Bret didn't have an idea what he was doing as colored electric shocks sputtered out of the end. Skye though stopped and stared at an oval of black spun around, pulling her in.

"Zak! Bret!" she screamed as they looked just as the portal swallowed her whole.

"Sk-" Zak began as a person with long blonde hair and an outfit of a yellow shirt and dark pants came forward.

"Come on, before Sora gets his butt over here."

"But-" Zak started as Bret stepped forward.

"YOLO," Bret stated. Zak rolled his eyes at the lame, overused saying.

"We'll find your other friend," Riku told him.

"This is only for Skye, so don't get any ideas," he said as he began to follow Riku and Bret into a portal. Zak looked back at the empty hallway before entering the portal. Skye hit the ground and groaned. She stood up, rubbed her eyes, "That was a strange dream," she mumbled. Her eyes flew open as she looked around her. The keyblade lay by her feet when a voice spoke, "Who are you?"

"Where am I? What do you want?" she asked staring the person down.

" A new keyblade wielder hmmm…"

"A wha- I'm not even going to ask." Skye began slowly backing up.

"Sora, I don't think Riku is here," a female voice echoed.

"Kairi, no one else beside us three have a keyblade." Skye kept walking backwards. Suddenly, she ran into something, someone. She turned right before a guy with spikey brown hair brought his arm back to swing his own key. Skye on instinct fell to the ground and kicked the back of his knees. Sora was knocked to the ground as Skye looked into Kairi's eyes right before she dashed off. "I'm going to catch that girl," Sora mumbled as her brushed his hands off on his pants.

"She was frightened by you," Kairi whispered into Sora's ear as she restrained him from running after the girl. Sora relaxed. They began to walk off to see the girl surrounded by heartless. The heartless were outnumbered Skye and she knew it. Skye collapsed in the middle of the mob and that's when Sora and Kairi went to the rescue. After all the heartless were gone they made their way over to Skye.

She was wounded severely and a deep gash cut through the flesh on her arm. They looked down at her as she breathed an odd pattern. Kairi knelled down by Skye and looked back with a worried expression. Skye looked around her to only see black as her hands traced over the stain-glass patterned ground.

"ZAK! BRET! WHERE ARE YOU?" her voice bounced back to her like a boomerang. Her body slowly crumpled into the fetal position as a tear slipped silently down her cheek. "Help… someone," she choked out.

**That's the end of the first chapter. Should I continue? Anyways thanks for reading. **

**-Balletdancer5678 **

**P.S. Please review thanks! **


End file.
